4915 Ocean Avenue
The house that is the home of Brooke and Julian Baker, and their twins, Jude and Davis. History Initially, it’s was Brooke's, who had bought the house for her and her best friend, Peyton Sawyer to live in after returing to Tree Hill. And for a short time Rachel Gatina lived in the house while rehabing herself with the help of Brooke and Peyton. After Peyton’s departure, Sam Walker lived with Brooke and became her foster daughter. But when Sam moved in with her biological mom and with the debut of the relationship betwen Brooke and Julian Baker, Julian moved in with Brooke. Later, Brooke married to Julian, and together they had twin sons: Jude and Davis. Rooms Living Room B H hall.jpg B H.jpg BH living room.jpg 711OneTreeHill0649.jpg BH Stairs.jpg BH.jpg BH q.jpg BH l.jpg BH p.jpg The living room is the center of the ground floor, with an open space kitchen and dining area attached to it. It has stairs leading off it as well as the master and second bedroom, study and the bathroom. The room contains; sofas, coffee tables, TV, fireplace etc. None of the main furniture was orignally owned by Brooke but was the preivous owner's which was brought for a added $30,000. The room also boasts poster from Julian Baker's hit film; Seven Dreams Til Tuesday from as well as a hotel room were the hit movie was written by Alex Dupre with help from Julian. It has occasionally been a bedroom for Julian due to fights with Brooke. The room was also where Julian and Brooke had their first kiss. Kitchen The kitchen is the principal piece of the house. The kitchen contains a noticeboard on the fridge on which there are photos of the family and close friends of the Bakers including; The Scotts, Sam Walker, Peyton Sawyer, etc. Despite the kitchen being a highly equiped area due to Brooke's low skills at cooking its unlikely it is often used which was shown at Thanksgiving 2011 when Brooke burnt the turkey. The kitchen also has a counter top where meals can be held in the home. Master Bedroom The bedroom is tall, and spacious. It is the largest room in the house and has always been Brooke's room. Similar to the rest of the house it has a neutral theme including green wall and wood floors with the odd flare of colour. It contains a very spacious king-sized bed and mutliple soat-seats around the room. It is one of the places Brooke and her family enjoy relaxing in (for example not long after the birth of their sons, along with them Brooke and Julian spent time with their sons just lying on their bed) and she keeps photo ablums in the room. Angie When Brooke was fostering Angie she went on a shopping spree to buy things for Angie, but didn't buy the things she really needed to look after a baby so instead she had to borrow Jamie Scott's baby stuff including his cot. This was all then put into Brooke's room while Angie stayed and slept in Brooke's room. This is perhaps different as with her twin sons, cots were only seen in their bedroom not in their parents room. Second Bedroom Peyton Sawyer The room was orignally used by Peyton Sawyer following her return to Tree Hill, although she only lived there for around a year. And before and after the wedding of Lucas Scott and Lindsey Strauss Peyton spent a lot of the time miserable inside her room. While in the room the bedroom was painted red (similar to Peyton's childhood bedroom) and contained posters of artist liked by Peyton including Mia Catalano. Her room was very similar as to when it was Sam Walkers. Sam Walker The room was preiously used as Sam Walker's bedroom while she fostered with Brooke, and while Sam lived there was would often sneak out during the night which lead to Brooke locking Sam into her room after she repeativly stold Brooke's lisence trying to sneak into bars. And sometimes her best friend Jack Daniels would sleep over on the floor trying to get away for his abusive brother, which at first lead to Brooke believing the two were sleeping together. Jude and Davis Baker After creating a nursey for the child the couple intended to adopt from Chloe Hall the room was converted back to being a guest room. But a few months later it was changed back to be a nursery for the Baker's twins Davis and Jude. It included twin beds for the boys and was painted a neutral green and yellow with a running theme of dark brown wood due to Brooke and Julian not knowing the sex before their birth. But since they were both living in the same room it can be assumed that when they grow up they will both move into seprate rooms. Bathroom The house has one bathroom on the ground floor between the master and second bedroom. It is quite a small bathroom only containing a bath and toliet. The bathroom has been home to many important parts of Brooke and Julian's lives. One being after Julian first told Brooke he loved her she hid in the bathroom. Other Rooms There are many other rooms in the house although it's not know what types of rooms these are but since most of the normal rooms are down stairs it can be assumed that they are most likely bedrooms. Although it is possible that some of the seen rooms may be on the second floor. Trivia * Brooke brought for $30,000 more than the asking price, so that it included all the furniture already in the house. But it would be assumed that personal belongings like clothes and picture though would have been taken by the previous owner (including her cat). Category:Locations